PostAdventures
by Axletia Rosonetis
Summary: After all of the adventures that Sora has been through, he retires and lives in an apartment with Riku and Kairi on the island. Needless to say, life will never be the same, as Sora has been an average, yet never normal, boy. Rated T for language.


i : A/C

_Disclaimer : Said authoress does not own anything but her fanfic. If she did, Roxas would own Kingdom Hearts. :3_

_All righty, then, welcome to Axy's usual rambling pre-commentary. I've played Kingdom Hearts II all the way through on the PS2, and that is the only Kingdom Hearts knowledge that I know. (I'll probably play it again and write notes....) _

_I don't know a lot about Riku, except he has pretty hair and is Sora's friend, so he and Roxas will probably be OOC. (Although, with Roxas, I'm doing this on purpose. It's not his fault - I like him better than Sora - but we all know that Sora's born for the limelight and nothing else. ;D)_

_For now I'm keeping this as a oneshot, see if anyone likes this, and if it's successful enough, I'll make it multi-chaptered. It was really fun writing this, especially with Riku, and now I'll shut up and end the noties. ^^ _

* * *

Introductions : 

**Sora **_- 16 - The Keyblade holder and superior to all mythical creatures. Lives in an apartment with Kairi and Riku. A year after their last encounter with Nobodies and the Heartless, Sora is more laid-back and average than ever. Friends are Donald and Goofy. Keeper of idiot boy-Nobody, Roxas._

**Kairi** _- 16 - Former whiny schoolgirl who likes glomping Sora, now schoolgirl who lives in the same building as Sora. Does laundry, dishes, and tacky shopping. After three years of mental torture, somehow she's okay in the head. Likes anything fruity/imported. Nobody is Namine._

**Riku**_ - 18 - . . . ? Friend of Sora and Kairi, does most of the housework, has a troubled brain, yadda-yadda-yadda....Riku is a man of frilly pink aprons and former double-crossing. Not a lot is known about him. Still, he has a legion of fangirls....though he doesn't go that way._

**Roxas -**_ 16 - Idiot boy-Nobody of Sora. After the last adventure he had, he became a drooling moron. For some reason, nobody seems to like him as much as Sora. Maybe it's his crappy voice. But that's what makes his fangirls squeal and fight over locks of his hair._

**Namine** _- 16 - Kairi's Nobody. Acts like a hippie, goes barefoot everywhere, wears breezy things, particularly in the pants region. Pretty much your eccentric, teenage girl, but with magical powers, ghostly white skin, a sexy voice, and awesome poses. Pretty much your polar opposite of both Kairi and Roxas. (But don't tell Kairi that. ^.~)_

* * *

-__- The air conditioner is broken.

For the past week and a half, Riku, Kairi, and I were all slumped with damp towels stuck to our foreheads while we sluggishly sat within ten feet of the A/C at all times. This summer is probably the hottest one yet, and it seems that everything is affected by this blazing weather. Trees and shrubs sweat. Roxas is as boiled as a lobster and often locks himself in our refrigerator. Even the sidewalks seem to blister ; I have never seen that many cracks in concrete in my life.

The three of us were content in that week and a half. Never in my life had I blessed such frigid air. It was absolutely devastating when we found out that the weird noises meant that the A/C was going bye-bye.

And so, the first day after the air conditioner died, the apartment was blazing in its own flimsy structure. Three days in a row, I laid lifelessly on the couch in only my tighty-whities. There was a Spongebob marathon on TV, that third night. Mountain Dew cans seemed to cover everything on the ground in sight. At the end of the third night, Kairi found me drooling on the couch with my eyes closed. _Warm_ drool, meaning, for me, that I was awake while I was drooling.

She yanked me off of the couch and forced me to stand so that I would be staring at her wide, blue eyes. I was repeatedly smacked in both the head and cheek by a rolled-up newspaper. Kairi roared at me, telling me that she was a girl, and I was a boy, and she didn't want to see me in my underwear, and why can't I be like Riku. Why the hell was she looking at my underwear, anyway ?

And why can't I be like Riku ? That same afternoon, Riku was in his room, lying facedown on his bed, covered only in one of Kairi's silky sheets that he borrowed and never returned. Sometimes he also wears a Batman mask while he lies in that position, but if Kairi only knew. Maybe she _does_ know about him. I doubt it, though.

Today Roxas and I strolled down the sidewalk to the community pool in order to avoid death by heat exposure. We didn't dare venture out into the deep end, since Roxas has had some major conflicts with water in the past few weeks. Most of the time the problem was public nudity after crawling out of the pool. A few times he almost drowned. And we were _not _going to repeat the incident with the tire and matches.

We floated. Roxas kept splashing me and screaming his lungs out, yelling complete gibberish to everything around him. My hair was sopping wet within the first two minutes. Donald would've laughed at me if he was there. I guess it's not Roxas's fault, though. The atmosphere makes everyone stupider. I would be a genius in his world, I guess. I dunno.

After the pool I dropped Roxas off at Namine's and slowly walked home. By now it was nighttime. The moon was in its usual place and was glowing. The walk home was not that long, and in ten minutes I was on the doorstep of the apartment.

I opened the door and kicked off my shoes. A single dim light and a radio were the only things that were turned on. Kairi was nowhere in sight, or she would've hit me on the head and yell at me to place my shoes in the closet. My hopes raised up past my heart and into the middle of my throat.

Ever since I met Kairi, I've had one of those kitchen fantasies, and each time it involved my female roommate. All of the lights would be off except for one dim, red one. I'd come in from a long day of Roxas. Kairi would be wearing a two-piece bikini. She would be sitting on the table cross-legged, and when our eyes meet , she would leap into my arms and we would start to make out like it was the end of the world. Every time I imagine it, her lips taste like cherry-flavored Chapstick.

I crept into the kitchen, desperately hoping it was Kairi in a bathing suit, and breathlessly gasped in shock at the sight that was bestowed upon my eyes instead.

Riku was hanging over our kitchen table in only a pair of black boxer shorts and his silky sheet. His wrists were handcuffed to one of the ceiling fan's blades. Two legs dangled over the table, feet barely scraping over the surface. His hair was down, shiny blue-ish silk cascading down his back, with quite a few strands touching the sheet, which was used as a cape and was hanging on his neck. I noticed two things - his bottom was smooth and shaped in the perfect way for crazed fangirls. The boxers were tight on his heinie, and I blanched at the sight of over-revelation.

The other thing I noticed was the song that was playing :

_Dirty baaaabe _

_You see these shackles, baby, I'm your slaaaave _

_I'll let you whip me if I misbehaaaaave_

_It's just that no one makes me feel this waaaaaay....._

It was this detail that forced me to speak. " Hey, Riku, are you having fun ? " I asked rather nervously.

Riku looked down at me and smirked in his cool, curvy Riku-way. He closed his eyes. " Yes. "

" Cool. Uh, what are you doing ? "

" Interpretive dance. "

" Huh ? "

He opened his eyes for a second before quickly shutting them. " It keeps the soul cool. I feel like an icicle. "

" Uhhhhh....what does hanging from a ceilng fan have to do with dancing ? "

Riku snorted. " It's a bonus. Duh. "

" ......I don't wanna know. "

" I know, " he replied coolly.

The music died out. We were silent for a few seconds before I sweatdropped. " Well, I'm going to get some shut-eye. Do you need any help getting down ? "

" Nope. I'll manage. "

" ...Okay, then. 'Night, Riku. "

" Good night, Sora. "

I retreated to my room and crawled under my bed, where I'm laying now. I dunno if Riku is in his room, or if he's in the kitchen doing only God knows what. I thought I heard Kairi come in, but I think I'll just stay under the bed for the next two days. The darkness under the bed is safer and better than the air conditioner. Hehehe.....I'm kinda scared now. o.O

End


End file.
